New Surrounding
by Rebecca Masen
Summary: Cammie goes back to school for her junior year. There is unexspected twists, love, romance, and new characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story, so take it easy on me :]**

**Although, I do have experience with this kinda thing, I'm in the process of writing a book **

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Gallagher Girls. I'm not ally carter. **

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r**: **O**n**e**

Crying is not an easy thing to do, when your around people. Some people, think it shows weakness, some just don't like to. Some don't mind crying in public, but, most don't,

Especially if you're a spy.

That's why I – Cammie the Chameleon Morgan – was sitting on the window cell in the tallest tower of Gallagher – that you can only get to by a hideaway – crying. Silent tears were running down my face, because I had just found out something I never wanted to hear.

My best friends Mom, Elizabeth Linda Baxter, had not checked into her check point, after she was done with her mission. That was three months ago. They didn't know what happened. She called in, said it had gone great, but thin she disappeared out of thin air. Nobody…knows.

_Someone Knows. _A silent voice said in the back of my head.

Of course Bex was not herself. The 1rst month, her dad said she was cationic, wouldn't eat or drink anything, she just laid in bed, never moving. Mom asked Mr. Baxter if I could help at all, and he said I could try. So I flew to London, England. I went to go see Bex, and she actually talked to me. She started eating and drinking again, but I she wasn't the same. I could tell.

But, that's not really why I'm crying. I was crying because Bex didn't want to come back. She said over the phone "I'm not ready yet Cammie." So I had to life a year without my best friend in the world.

I watched as the pitch black stretch limos came up the long drive way. I sighed and wiped my eyes. I hoped down from the window, fixed my skirt, and out of the tunnel of the hiding space. I gracefully walked down the grand stair case, running my hand down the banister.

_Home _I thought to myself.

I saw the new seventh graders running around, skipping through the halls. One of the stoped and looked up at me. I had never seen her before, but she had to be a seventh grader, why eles would she be here?

As I meet her eyes, she looked down, embarrassed, and tried to hurry to her up the stair case, but her foot cought on one of the stairs, and fell, droping her books.

I went to help her.

"Hi my names Cameron Morgan. But people call me Cammie." I said handing her, her books. She tucked her hair behind her ears, and looked up at me, a slight smile growing on her lips.

"Hi, I'm Leaf." She said taking her books from me "Thanks."

"So are you a 7th grader?" I asked the obvious, just trying to make conversation.

"No. I'm going to be in your classes." This surprised me. "How?" I asked her, her smile grew, as she saw my reaction.

"Hmm" she said " Let's just say I'm more advanced thin the 7th graders. And to answer your question, I'm 14."

How did she know I was about to ask that?

" O, and I know you might not like this, but while Rebecca is away, I'll be sleeping in her bed, but when she comes back, I will leave." She gave me a shy smile, clearly worried about my reaction.

"Ok." Was all I could say.

"Well, see you later Cammie!" She yelled, as she jogged lightly up the steps.

I walked to my room, and I did notice her stuff on Bex's bed. I sighed. _It's not her fault _I thought to myself. I plopped down on my own bed, as I heard voices creeping up towards me.

"Where's Cammie?" I heard an unmistakable southern voice call.

Liz opened our door to peck her head in. She must have nown I was sad. I mean, I was more or less now curled up in a ball on my bed with my arms wraped around my legs.

"Oh Cammie, Cammie." She said and came to sit next to me. She rubbed my back. "It'll be ok."

Macy walked through the door, and looked to me, thin at Liz. First, she walked around to put her stuff on her bed, then she was about to join me and Liz on the bed, when she saw Bexs bed, with suit cases on it.

"Who's stuff is that?" She asked in a tight voice.

I sat up. "Some girl named Leaf, she's only 14, but she's in our classes." I could say "Our", because Macy had done some extra stuff over the summer, so she was now caught up with us.

" Leaf? Is the really her name? What, was her mom and dad hippies?" Macy was starting to crack a smile, chuckling.

Before I could answer, I herd a voice by the door way. "No actually, they weren't." Leaf said, walking though the door. "My mom used to love nature. She used to tell me, ' Your more beautiful thin the stars, in the polluted sky.'" Leaf half chucked, half sighed at the memory. "I was her last daughter, she was so excited. She had already had two boys." She smiled. And out stretched her hand to first Liz, thin to Macy, saying " Hi, as you well know, I'm Leaf."

" Don't you have a last name?" Macy asked slyly.

"Sure I do." She said turing to Macy with a sly smile of her own growing on her face. "See you guys at the Welcome back dinner."

With that, she left

*******************************************************************************************

**How do you like?? **

**R&R!! ( Read and Review! )**

**-- Lee LoveLace **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is my first story, so take it easy on me :]**

**Although, I do have experience with this kinda thing, I'm in the process of writing a book **

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Gallagher Girls. I'm not ally carter. But i do own Leaf!!  
**

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r**: **T**w**o**

Welcome back dinners always kinda exited me. Last year, we got to meet , and Bex came in late.....

My mom got up, and went to the poll.

"Women of Gallagher Academy, who comes here?"

Everyone stood up, and said "We are sisters of Gillian"

"Why do you come?"

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lifes." As we finished, i saw Leaf looking towards the door anxiously.

" Welcome back girls." My mother said, looking towards the older girls. "And to you seventh graders, this is going to be the most challenging things in your young lifes."

My mom looked down at Leaf, nodded her head ever so slightly, and Leaf got up and walked quickly out of the dinning hall. This was strange....

" Did you see that?" Macey asked me and Liz. We nodded in unison. Thin we herd an obnoxious " Hi guys! It's been SO LONG!!"And Tina was walking up to us.

She looked at me and said with great puppy dog eyes, " I'm SOO SO SO SO SO SO sorry to hear about Bex Cammie! I know she was like, your bestie." Of course, she had to bring that up.

"It's alright Tina." I said, trying to hold back the tears that started forming in my eyes.

" So, what about the new girl?" Tina asked slyly. "I herd she was sleeping in Bexes bed." She rose her eye brows.

" I think she's very nice Tina." I said smoothly.

" Oh really? What do you think about her now?" I herd Tina say, and she pointed to the back of the room, where Leaf was walking in, her arm around someone's waist, and that person arm around her shoulders.

He looked in my direction, a slow smile growing on his face. " Hey Gallagher Girl, have you meet my little sister?"

Zach had a little SISTER?!?!

*******************************************************************************************

**How do you like?? **

**R&R!! ( Read and Review! )**

**-- Lee LoveLace **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay!! Okay i'm updating (geez) :]]**

**Um.. i was going to update yesterday, but we had a really bad storm, and our power kept on going on and off. So, i couldent. AND our cable was out :] **

**Soooo...Here we go!!  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Gallagher Girls. I'm not ally carter. But i do own Leaf!!  
**

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r**: **T**h**r**e**e**

Hold up! Zach has a little SISTER!!

WOULD THIS MADNESS EVER END!

"Cammie? Earth to Cammie!" Zach was saying with a huge smile on his face. This is looked down at Leaf "Have you two meet?"

Leaf looked at me, and smiled. Thin looked at Liz and Macy. "Yes i have, and apparently your parents were hippies." Zach burst out laughing.

"I thought you said yall were brother and sister." Liz asked. " Why did you say 'your' "

Zach looked down at Leaf thought fully. "My mom died giving birth to me. And my dad was in the CIA, went on a mission and never came back soon after my mom died. Zachs parents took me in, and adopted me. There the parents i have really ever known." Leaf smiled a sad smile. " And thin i had to grow up with this ass hole ! Talk about punishment !!" She laughed.

"Talk about punishment!" Zach laughed and ruffled Leaf's hair. " You were ALWAYS getting into trouble!"

"Hey, you remember that time you came home from Blackthrone for the summer, and i had wrecked your PSP?" She said laughing at the memory.

" Yea. " He said with out a smile. "Water damage, scratches, and a big hole in the back." He said, his face falling into a frown. " I'm still angry about that you know."

" But i got you something better didn't i ?" She said, and i saw Zachs eyes sweep over me, and thin looked looked back at Leaf. " Yea. I guess your right. " He said.

Dr. Steve walked over to us just, and looked at me, Liz, and Macy. "Ladies" He said

Thin he looked at Leaf and Zach " It's time to go."

Leafs face fell. "Me two?"

" Yes you to Ms. Goode . We'll explain on the way."

" Okay...." Leaf pulled out the 'okay' to make it sound a million word long

" Bye..see you lator. " she looked really sad, as she walked out the doors.

Because Madame Dabney had tought me to be lady like, i stood when Zach had to go.

Zach looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

He wraped one of his arms around my waste, and genlty pulled me closer. I was looking down, so he put one of his fingers on my chin and pulled my face up, so i was looking at him.

"Bye Gallagher Girl." He said, and tilted his head, and pressed his lips to mine for the second time infront of everyone. This time it felt diffrent though.

Last time he kissed me, i was still undecided. But this time it felt_ right. _It felt like i was whole again.

I felt his lips gently seperating mine, him pulling on my bottem lip with both of his.

Someone cleared there throat.

We broke apart, as we saw everyone looking at us ; My mom looking happy/worried, Joe Solomon looking worried ( i know, weird ), and Leaf looking really happy.

His arm fell from my waste, and he walked out the door.

***

_Leafs POV _

I watched my brother kissing Cammie, i was so glad i brought thim toghter.

when Zach walked out the doors, i said "Did you like that lip action?"

"Shut up Leaf." He said that, but there was a slight smile growing on his lips.

I wraped my arms around his waste, and clung to him. He wraped his arms around my waste and pressed his hair in my face.

" i've missed you." I said getting chocked up. "I 've missed you to Leaf."

"But how could you miss that little jack ass when you have me little sister?!?!" Chris yelled out, coming out form the van.

"Haha" Zach said to his real older brother.

Even though i wasent really there family, they always treated me like there little sister.

" Are you guys ready to go?" asked.

"Sure" I said. "Um, were are we going?"

*******************************************************************************************

**Ewww!! Cliff hanger! **

**R&R!  
**

**-- Lee LoveLace **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay!! Okay i'm updating (geez) :]]**

**Um.. i was going to update yesterday, but we had a really bad storm, and our power kept on going on and off. So, i couldent. AND our cable was out :] **

**Soooo...Here we go!!  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Gallagher Girls. I'm not ally carter. But i do own Leaf and Chris !!  
**

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r**: **F**o**u**r

_Cammies POV _

After Zach kissed me again, i felt a blush coming onto my face.

Liz, Anna, and Tina was looking at me wide eyed. " O my freaking god Cammie!! " Tina yelled!! " He totally just kissed you!!!"

I sat down with shaky legs. He had just kissed me, hadent he? Was it just my imagination? I'm pretty sure it happened, but.......i don't know.

I was sure when Macey and Liz draged me to my room. I don't remeber.

" Cammie!! Earth to Cammie!! " Liz was waving her hand infront of my face. "ZACH KISSED YOU!!" then she turned to Macey " Why did he do that?"

"Well, " Macey said filling her nails, listing to _Thats what you get_ : By Paramore on her I-Home. "I'm he likes you obviously," She said blowing it off. But then she looked straight in my eyes, and said " The real question is, do you like him?"

I looked down. " I don't know, Macey. Last time he kissed me, i didn't here a word from him all summer. " I sighed. It was all so confusing.

"I'm going to listin to my I-pod."

"Okay"

I pluged my ear phones in, and turned on my I-pod.

I put on "Only Hope" By Mandy Moore

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again_

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

While i listen to that song, as i thought of Zach. That was the song playing at the Ball.....

Love was difficult for spies.

_Leafs POV_

" , please tell us were we're going!!" I complained.

Zach peted my head. " We just need some gas for the car."

We had stoped in Roseville, at a gas station. " Well, can i get out and go to the bathroom?" I asked Chris and Zach. They were worse than body gaurds ! They were so protective.

" Sure, i'll go with you." Zach said.

" Um, Zach, i'd rather you NOT be in the bathroom when i have my pierod." I said smiling at him.

He looked uncomfortable. " Um, okay. Just hurry back." I internally laughed. I really didn't have my pierod.

I got out and stretched my legs. I had on a pair of skinny jeans, converses, and a black tank top, with my hair gently curled.

I wanted to seem like a normal girl.

I walked in, and saw a super cute boy that had wavy brown hair. I had never really talked to _real _boys before, i mean, sure i talked to Blackthorne boys all the time, seeing as how i grew up at the school, but everyday life boys? Never.

I walked down the isle towards him, but not planning to talk to him.

"Hi." He said, smiling down at me.

" Hey." I said. I smiled and looked back at him.

"So, whats your name?" He asked.

"Um, Leaf." I looked down, because i new the name was wierd.

" Wow, thats a really cool name. " He said. "My name is Josh" **(A/N : O my god right?!?!)**

"Thats a cool name too " I said, smiling, liking that he liked my name.

" So, you live in Roseville ? I've never seen you before. "

" Nope. " I said

"Oh, do you live near here?"

" Not really, i was just visiting....a friend."

" Leaf?" I herd Chris saying. Thin he spotted me, talking to Josh. " Leaf, " He said anger bruing in his eyes. " Its time to go, now."

" Okay." I said thin turned to Josh. " Um, nice meeting you." And i stuck out my hand to shake his, but in my hand, i had a note with my number.

He shook it, and got my number.

"Bye Leaf" He said

"By Josh."

I saw Zach getting out of the car, and he was angery

*******************************************************************************************

**Ewww!! Cliff hanger! **

**R&R!  
**

**-- Lee LoveLace **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay!! Another update!! I'll probably update a lot this week cause I have spring break. **

**Um, so sorry for all the grammar mistakes!! I'll try to fix it! **

**I still need a beta…so just PM me or something :] **

**This is all going to Leaf POV, because you get to hear a lot of back round info on her :] **

**Disclaimer : I'm not Ally Carter, and I do not own the Gallagher Girls, but I do own Leaf, and Chris Goode :]**

**

* * *

  
**

_Leafs POV_

"What the!" Zach screamed at me when I got in the car " What were you doing Leaf???!!"

"Talking to a boy?" I said it like a question. Why was he freaking out?

"To a normal BOY! Leaf, why! Why would you do that?" He looked at me angrily.

I was finally up to my boiling point. "What? What did I DO Zach! I talked to a boy, is that a federal crime??? NO! It's not!! I have NEVER gotten to talk to a regular boy before!" I screamed at him. Angry tears started balling up on my eyes. "You HAVE someone Zach! You have Cammie!! I have NEVER had that freedom!! You and Chris lock me up! I never get to go ANYWHERE!" I was crying now. "I HAVE NO ONE TO LOVE! YOU AND CHRIS BOTH HAVE SOMEONE TO LOVE! I HAVE NO ONE!" I was crying really hard now. Zach put his hand on my knee. I didn't feel like pushing it off. "My parents are dead, my god parents are dead, and my adopted parents are dead." I tried to gain control of myself

"But we aren't dead Leaf." Chris whispered to me.

"And we love you." Zach added in.

Zach put his arms around me, and rocked me back in forth, whispering soothing words in my ear.

Dr. Steve walked in. "Alright! Everything is set! Ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" I was finally able to speak again.

"You'll figure out soon enough." Dr. Steve said, smiling at Chris. " Oh, and um, Mr. Solomon told me to give this to you, thought you might want it.

He handed me a piece of paper. It was all crinkled. But I smoothed it out, and saw my real mother and father on it. My mom looked like she was pregnant with me, because her stomach was so big. My father's arm was wrapped around her shoulders, and they were both smiling. I touched the paper with the lightest touch.

Of course, my mom had died when giving birth to me. She lost to much blood durnning the sea section.

My dad had died on a mission , he came home in a box. He had be on a mission to Thailand, and was hunting down a serial killer, that no one could catch.

That's when I went into the CIA adoption agency, and I went to a family called the Goode's. They took me in, 6 years old. When I was 8, both of the Goodie's parents died, leaving me an orphan again. Zach was going to Blackthorne that year, so they let me in to, they said I had it in my blood, or something **(A/N – Remember that!!) **so I went to Blackthorne. They all treated me well, and I met a lot of nice people. So, you can say I grew up with boys. Grant and Jonas are like brothers to me, sence they were also best friends with Zach. They looked after me to. Grant was sometimes worse than Zach! (But never worse than Chris, he was the worse)

" Oh, and Leaf?" said. I hadn't realized how tired I was, and I was laying against Zach, my head on his chest.

"Yes?"

" He also wanted me to give you this." He held out a little envelope.

I took it, and on the front it said :

_To : Miss Leaf K. Gallagher _

_

* * *

  
_

**O my god right?!?! Cliff hanger!! **

**Hope you like it!! **

**-- Lee LoveLace **


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATE!! **

**IMPORTANT A/N : Some of you (well just one, but I'm sure yall are all wondering) are confused about the "Gallagher" thing. True – Gillian had a daughter, who became a McHenry, but she ASLO had a son that no one new about, she kept him a secret. So, her son (who will not be named, cause I never mention him) gets married, and has a son, how gets married and has a little girl (GUESS WHO?!?!) And the CIA…well, you'll find out later. :] **

**Thanks all of you for reviewing!! I was really nervous at first, but It always feels good to come home, check my email, and see so many people subscribing to me, and liking my story :] And all the reviews :] I'm almost the 30! My goal is to get at least 50 – 100 when I'm done with the book. Idk how many more chapters I'm going to do….**

**Well here we go! This is Cammie's POV (Yall are going to have to wait for Leaf ;])**

* * *

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r**: **S**i**x**

_Cammie's POV_

I woke up to someone hitting me in the face with a pillow.

"WAKE UP!! YOU NAUGHTY GIRL!!" Macy was yelling at me. I opened my eyes to find Liz trying not to laugh as see looked at me.

"What? WHAT?" I screamed back at her.

"Sooo," Macey looked at me suggestively "How was your dream? Zach a good kisser?"

O god, they HERD ME!!

Okay, okay I admit it! I was having a dream about...me, and …Zach…doing stuff….in a dark alley.

But I didn't think I was saying it out loud!!

"Aw, Cammie its ok" Liz said smiling at me. "We just had to wake you up because you were getting all sweaty, and about to yell his name. Oh, and the moaning was gross." She scrunched up her face.

I felt blood rushing into my face.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep now, so I won't be kept awake by your sex-"

"AGGRRRHHH!!!" I yelled. "I was NOT having a SEX DREAM!! None of our cloth was off! Me were just kissing!!"

But, Macy kept going without a beat "– dreams. Goodnight." She finished and fell into bed.

"I'm going to hit it to Cammie." Liz said. And closed her eyes. "Good night."

I couldn't go back to sleep, so I got up, and wondered around the building, touching the walls.

I went into my hiding place that was just outside of my mother room. I wasn't going to eavesdrop – I swear! – But then I heard my mom and Mr. Solomon talking.

"Do you think we should tell her Joe?" I heard my mother ask my – even though I hate saying it – hottest teacher.

"I don't really know. She deserves to know, I know that much." He sighed. What were they talking about?

"Maybe, I should tell her tomorrow, while we're eating…" my mom's voice trailed off.

"Whatever you decide it fine." He said, and I could hear two people getting up.

"Goodnight Rachel." Then I heard the noise that would haunt me forever, the sound of my mom and teacher kissing.

"Goodnight Joe."

I got out of my hole, tears in my eyes, right when my mom opened the door.

"Cammie?" She said, but I didn't look at her.

I just got up shook my head, tear trailing down my face.

"You don't know if he's dead or not." I whispered. All I wanted to do was run into my room and cry. But I couldn't move. My legs were shaking, but other than that, not moving.

My dad has been missing for 6 years now, but I still had this holding hope that he was still alive. But what if he wasn't? Do I want my mom to live without love the rest of her live?

If my dad was dead, he'll never be there on my first mission.

If I ever got married, he'd never be there.

I crumpled up and started balling. I was crying so hard I was shaking; loud desperate sounds were coming out of my throat. I heard my mom's feet slide close to me, and pull me to her. She buried her head in my ear, crooning to me. She let go, for a second, thin I felt a different pair of arms around me, strong, warm ones. I didn't know who it was, but for that second, I didn't care. I buried my head in who's ever it was chest, ruining their shirt. I wasn't aware of my mom's office door opening, and the person carrying me threw. They put me down on my mom's bed, and thin I felt familiar arms around me, and my mom held me. I felt someone else sitting on the other side of me, smoothing my hair.

" I'm so sorry Cammie" was the last thing I heard my mom say, as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Alright! I really hope you like this chapter, i just had to do the "sex" thing, i thought it was funny.**

**Um, so this is a kinda sad chapter....hope you like it! **

**-- Lee Lovelace ( AkA L.L.)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter was kind of emotional to Cammie**

**This is Cammie's POV again, and it might be a little emotional…but who noes? I haven't wrote it yet :] **

**Hope you like!! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Gallagher Girls, and i'm not Ally Carter  
**

****BTW – I want to right another story…what should it be on? Post!!****

**

* * *

  
**

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r**: **S**e**v**e**n**

I woke up in my moms bed. I knew all to well how I got there.

So, my guess is, My mom and Solomon are dating?

_What's so wrong about them being together? _a voice in the back of my head asked.

What's wrong is my dad might still be alive!!

Tears started forming in my eyes again. The problem was, I knew he probably wasent.

Most importantly I want my mom to be happy.

But, does that mean Solomon is going to replace my dad? No. But, he does seem to care for me enough…

I heard the door crack, interrupting my thoughts. My mom came walking in, a tray in her hands. She saw I was awake, and gave me a shy smile.

She walked over to the bed side table, and set down the tray. Then, she came and sat on the side of the bed.

"Cammie," She started, and took my hand. "Cammie, you know I love your father. You know I would never do anything wrong." She looked at me in the eyes. Her eyes were big, and trying to hold my glaze to help me understand. "But, Cammie," She had tears in her eyes now, like whatever she was saying was very hard for her to say. "Honey, I got a letter in the mail the other day, confirming that he had died." She looked away from me now, staring out the window, but keeping a tight grip on my hand.

After a few moments, she looked back at me. "I love Joe too, dear. Of course, not the same as your father, but I do. After 6 years, I'm starting to get lonely." She tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "And another year from now, you'll graduate, and go join the CIA, going on mission after mission. I'm going to get lonelier than ever." She smiled a little through the tears. " He doesn't want to replace your father kid. He knows that, but please try to give him a chance. He cares about you a lot. Do you understand Cammie?" She asked me looking straight into my eyes.

I sat up in her bed, and wrapped my arms around her neck. She wrapped her arms around my waste, holding me close.

After a while, I got my voice back. "So…. Yall are dating?" I asked trying to be nonchalant about it.

" Yes.." She said, looking into my eyes.

" Papa Solomon.." I said quietly to myself, grinning at it a little, I felt my mom's laughter shake the bed.

"Come on kid, you look like you can use a good breakfast." And then she gave the tray from the bed stand, giving me a small smile, obviously still nervous.

I ate the food in bed, and she went to go do something. When she came back, she had a small bag in her hand, it looked like it was from the pharmacy….

" Cammie?" She said, though it sounded like a question.

"Yes Mom?"

" The other day, when Zach kissed, it got me thinking…" Whoa, back the gravy train up.

I gulped my milk. "What is it mom?"

" Well, your old enough now, and the way Zach kissed you the other day,….this is Birth control Cammie." She looked at me, and thin she took the thing out of the bag. O. My. God. This was NOT happening !!

" You take it once a month." She handed me the bottle then took it back. " You know…I think I'll keep it here, so you only have to take it once every Sunday." Then she put it back it the bag.

" Come on." She grabbed my hand, and lead me to her bathroom. " Here, take a shower, and here are some cloths to change into."

I wondered why I had to do all this stuff. But what ever, at least the birth control thing is over.

I took a shower, and changed into the cloths she had set out for me. It was, a black halter top dress that touched the floor.

I cracked the door open. " Um, mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" I herd her getting up from the couch.

" Why do you have me changing into a back halter top dress?" My voice shook a little.

" You'll find out soon, as soon as you got it on, let me in, so I can do your hair and make up." My mom sounded existed.

I got to give this much to Solomon, my mom has changed sense they started dating. I changed into my dress, and thin walked out and told mom she could come in.

" You're going to have so much fun tonight!!" She squealed

" Whats tonight?" I tried to ask nonchalantly

"Good try kid," She said patting on my head. " You'll find out soon enough."

As soon as she was done, she turned me around, to look in the mirror.

The girl I looked like couldn't possibly be me. She had a beautiful black dress on the brought out her curves. She actually had cleavage, and her neck line was gorgeous. When I looked at her face, it was wow. She blushed delicately, and her eyes were huge and hazel **(A/N – I think her eyes are hazel…) **eyes. To put it bluntly, she was beautiful.

I touched the glass. " Mom…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

" You can thank me later sweetly." She said. Thin dragged me out the bathroom. " Joe!" She called. Solomon was here! Ok, I might have said some nice things about him earlier, but…I was NOT ready to talk to him yet.

He looked down at me, and his eyes grew a little bigger, but so did mine. He had on a tux…o now things were getting weird.

" Wow, Cammie, your very lovely." He smiled down at me.

"Thanks….you to?" I said It like a question, looking at his tux again.

He laughed, and my mom disappeared into the bathroom.

I went the couch and sat down, my hands together in front of me. I was nervous about what was to come tonight, and I felt eyes on me.

He walked to my moms desk, and at on the side of it, in front of me.

" Cammie, I know this must be hard for you, but I just wanted to-" I cut him off with my hand.

" Mr. Solomon, can this wait? I'd rather not cry right now, cause I've cried a lot today." I said and smiled up at him.

"Okay, I just wanted you to know I do care about you." He said, looking away, out the window. " And I would never try to replace your father."

Tears started to grow in my eyes. When he looked back at me, I gave him a small smile, and he smiled back.

"Alright, are yall ready?" My mom came out of the bathroom is a beautiful purple strapless dress. Lets just say , she looked like an angel.

Mr. Solomon looked like he wanted to kiss her right there in front of me, but he's a spie, so he kept his cool.

There was a knock on the door, and when I opened the door to see Liz and Macey looking beautiful.

Liz had an innocent yellow gown. It fit her perfectly.

Macy was just….wow. She also had a halter, but it was green, and was open in the back.

" Guys…you look…wow!" I said hugging two of my best friends.

" So do you!" Macey said twirling me. "DDAAAMMMNNN girl!"

" So…Liz…do you know were we're going?" I whispered to her

"Nope."

" Alright girls!!!" My mom beamed at us. "You ready to go?"

* * *

**Hey! How was that chapter? Next I'm doing Leafs POV….who knows whats going to go down!! **

**Any who..i hope you like it! Everybody always makes Cammie made at Mr. Solomon, but I wanted her to be..not OKAY with it, but not a beyocth about it :] **

**Review!!**

**-- L.L **


	8. IMPORTANT AN

**Okay! Please don't get mad at me!!! **

**I'm just putting up a little AN, saying I have NOT givin up on New Surroundings or New Generation! **

**I'm just having a bit of writers block, and I have lots of ideas for Twilight, but I am going to finish NS, and NG soon! (Mabey not NG, I just started it ;]) **

**Just hang in there! I promise I'll update soon! **

**Lator,**

**Suzie May **


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay..So some people like it, some don't **

**And the perverted-ness….well it IS rated T. If you don't like stuff like that, then…don't read T rated stuff. (And I'm saying that in a nice way.)**

**Really, chapter 7 did really stink. I don't like it that much…too much drama for me….don't know why I typed it like that. **

**For the 'over exaggerated' part…well doesn't seem A LITTLE crazy for them to know 14 languages? It is, but one of Ally's friends knows 12. Some people are just…special…and Leaf is. **

**And then for the grammar…I AM really sorry about that...never good with that stuff. **

**I'm sorry for not typing in so long :[ I'll try to be better about updating **

**But I'm writing a book right now (about Greek Goddess ;]) so I've been busy! **

**Well….here's chapter 8! **

**

* * *

  
**

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r**: **E**i**g**h**t**

I just stared at the envelope, not knowing what to say or do. My hands started shaking.

"Um, Zach?" I whispered and I tugged on his shirt.

"Yea?"

"Look." And I pointed at the letter.

His eyes grew huge. He taped Dr. Steve.

"Um…Dr. Steve? Is Leafs real last name…." He trailed off, not finishing.

"Just read it" Was his answer.

So, I opened up the letter with shaky hands and folded it out.

_Dear Miss Goode,_

_It's about time for you to know who you truly are. You're from the direct decent of Gillian Gallagher herself. I'm sorry to tell you that there are very bad people coming after you, who want you. When I meet you tomorrow, I will give you something that no one else can see ( That's not including Zach, because he's probably reading this two) after you see it, you must hide it, and keep it hidden. _

_Best of Luck,_

_Joe R. Solomon_

I, plain old (well, not counting I'm a spy) Leaf Kristal Goode, was actually Leak Kristal Gallagher.

I mean, I'm a pavement artist, people don't see me. I didn't think I mint anything. But it turns out, my great grandmother, had girls introduced to the world of spies.

I felt something wet on my cheek, and Zach wiped it off with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered.

"I'm not crying." I retorted. But he could see through me. He lifted his eye brows at me. "Okay, it's just for the first time, I feel important.

Then I noticed what drive way we were on. "Dr. Steve? Why are we at Blackthorne?"**(A/N- Do you know how much I want to stop the chapter right now!! Such a good cliff hanger! But...i must go on…) **He sighed

"Well... if I don't tell you, Chris probably is so I'll tell you." He took a deep breath. "Gallagher Girls are coming to the school this year, tomorrow night were having a welcome back ball." He looked at Zach and me. "Your cloths will be on your bed, and don't worry Leaf" he said winking at me. "Mrs. Morgan picked out your dress." Then we all got out of the car.

"Dr. Steve, were will I sleep?" I asked

"You'll stay with Zach, Grant, and Jonas, just as you always have." He started walking up the porch with Chris, and turned around. "Oh, and you two…no funny business." He gave us a stern look, before following Chris through the door. Zach and I exchanged looks. Dr. Steve had a good memory.

We walked to our room, and knocked on the door. Grant opened it. "Hey Zac – LEAF!!" He yelled and caught me into a bear hug. Do you remember me saying Grant was more protective than my brothers sometimes?

"GRANT……CANT…..BREATH!!"

"Sorry Leaf." He said winking at me. He grinned, and ushered us in. "So, I guess Dr. Steve told you about tomorrow huh?"

"Yea, he did." Zach said, and thin pulled my note out of his pocket. "Guys, look at this."

Of course, I knew I probably wasn't supposed to show anyone the note, but Grant and Jonas are like my brothers, so, I let them read it.

Grants eyes grew 10 times bigger. "Is this true Leaf?" He asked, breathless.

"Yea, I guess it is." I said shrugging. I went over to my bed, and layer my dress on the dresser.

"Hey Guys?" I called out to my brothers.

"Yea Leaf?" They all replied.

"I want to go to bed, so can yall shut up?"

I heard them chuckle, and Zach said "Sure Leaf."

And the lights went out

* * *

**I hope that chapter didn't suck! **

**Next chapter will be Cammie and Leafs POV...and lets just say there full of surpises! **

**Later! **

**Broken Dreamer (Or...Lee)  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**UPDATE!!!!**

**I'm going to type it today…and put it on there today ****:)**

**It will be of the ball…and the dancing…and Zammie ;)**

**But there will also be some with Leaf…but with who?**

**Cammie, Leaf's POV!**

**Well….Chapter 9! **

**

* * *

  
**

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r **: **n**i**n**e

**Leaf's POV**

My dress flowed down my body, hugging in all the right places.

It was a black halter, with a grey top part, and two strips of grey down the dress. My hair was curled, and put into an elegant twist.

"Leaf we need to…." Grant trailed off, staring at me. "Hot Damn." Was all he said, his eyes growing ten times.

"Grant? Grant its just me." I said to him waving my hands in front of his face. He caught my wrist in his iron grip, and pulled me to him. He grabbed my chin and was looking deeply into my eyes, and he was leaning closer…my breath was becoming shallow…..

"Guys!!" Jonas yelled from across the hall. "Come on!! We're going to be late!!"

Grant snapped out of his trance, and looked at me with frightened eyes, thin a blush flooded his cheeks, and he pointed toward the door. "Better get going." He mumbled.

"Right." I said breathless.

He turned and walked out the door.

What the hell just happened?

**Cammie's POV**

When I walked outside, I saw tons and tons of black stretch limos, and someone opening up for me.

My mom, Solomon, Macey, Liz and I got into one, with Tina, and two other girls that were in my grade.

We were all dressed up in ball gowns, and I looked at my mom, who was looking at Solomon, and it looked like they were silently communicating.

I laid back in my seat, and started playing with my hands.

**30 minutes later**

We pulled up in a long drive way, going truth tons and tons of scanners.

"Mom…" I spoke up

She looked at me. "Yes?"

"Um, Where are we?"

"At Blackthorne sweetie. We're having a ball tonight, and going to spend spring break here." She smiled down at me and winked.

We….were….at….Blackthorne!!!

When we pulled up….it was the most beautiful place ever.

Ivory was growing up the walls, and it just looked it a…..castle

The driver opened up the door for us, and we stepped out.

Liz, Macey, and I hocked arms and walked into the ball room.

Zach, was there…looking…well…hot!

He had a classic black tux's on, and was leaning against the wall, smirking at me.

He held out his hand, and pulled me into the ballroom, twirling me.

He wrapped his arm tight around me, and stared deep into my eyes.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He said.

I blushes, and looked down, thin he coaxed my face up with his finger.

He put his check on mine, and whispered in my ear.

"Your not getting away from me tonight."

I shivered as he kissed my ear, making a trail down my jaw. Then he looked into my eyes, and brushed his lips against mine, once, twice, three times.

The four time he was about to kiss me, he held on this time, moving his lips in mine. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. We stopped dancing, and his other hand wrapped around my back, to hold me to him. His tongue traveled across my lower lip, asking for an entrance, which I granted.

I let out a small moan when his tongue started to explore my mouth, and thin he was tugging me….

And we were walking out of the ballroom, headed….i don't know where, but at that moment…I didn't care.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!! **

**More of it next chapter, **

**The next chapter is going to be Cammie's, Leaf's, Zach's, and Grant's POV. **

**Next chapter might be rated M,…still don't know yet. **

**Later!!  
L.L.**


	11. Chapter 10

* * *

Wow!! Yall are AWESOME!!

Here's a new chapter for you guys...

It's a diffrent twist isent it ?

Well...here's the deal. You guy's help me get 65-70 reviews..i'll post and extra long chapter.

Deal?

There's a little AN at the end of the chaper :)

Later!

BD14

Disclaimer : I'm not cool enough to own the Gallagher Girls, that's all Ally. (But...i do own Leaf!)

* * *

? POV ( 3rd Person)

He jumped out of the helicopter, even though it was about 300 feet in the air.

He landed in the Blackthorne ground, with a little thud, and snuck up to the castle.

"Mission 1ab36hsm, check." He whispered into the comms unit,

"Good. Now, go capture the girl. Bring her back alive." The commander said.

"Roger that."

No one saw him as he began to scale the building.

Cammie's POV

I felt something hard press into my back, realizing that we must be at his door.

Did I really want this? Was I really over Josh? Should I REALLY be having sex when I'm only 16?

I felt the door opening, and Zach leading me to his bed.

"Lay down." He commanded.

" Zach I…." He cut me off by crushing his lips to mine.

I felt his hands roam my body, skimming my breast, thin tugging on the string behind my neck. I was so over whelmed, I could tell him to stop.

But I didn't need to, when he finally undid the bow, everything went out, and we herd an automatic,

"CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK!"

Leafs POV

I was a wall flower, like always.

I was still thinking about what happened with Grant….

What did that mean?

I'm about to get my chance, I thought to myself. Grant was walking up to me, looking into my eyes the whole time. I looked back, and saw confusion, sadness, hopelessness….

He caught me around the waist, and said "Let's go dance."

He spinned me around the dance floor, but thin I got tired, so he went to go get me a drink.

When he came back, he had that look in this eyes, the look he had when he almost kissed me.

He stared at me, and I stared back, and I felt him getting closer, and closer, and thin I felt his warm breth over my lips.

Thin, it was like he snapped out of a trance, he stared at me with surprise.

"I…um…I got….uh…" Grant stuttered, and thin walked away.

The next thingy I heard was "CODE BLACK", and a pair of strong arms wrap around me, and a hand cover my mouth.

* * *

Eww!

Cliffy!

Um...i'm a little disapointed about how no one wanted to do my contest :(

I want to cry :((

So...check out my page..and look at my contest..please.

Who knows..i might give you a prize if you win.

I'm drawling out the dead line...hopefully you'll do one.

Does Grant sound wierd to yall? Well..you'll find out in the next chapter..if you get me 65-70 reviews!!

Oh..and i don't really think that is M. Not a Full M anyway.

I REALLY hope you like it! I typed it in...lets say 10 Minutes??

I also STILL don't have a Beta.

I also need to thank...

XxPrincessAixX - For adding my story to her subscription

Fax101 - For adding my story to their favorites

EranJEDDZ - For adding my story to her subscription

And for all my aweosme reviewers!

I love you all!!

Later!

BD14


	12. SPECIAL GRANT POV!

**Okay...**

**Since yall have been OVERLY awesome, i deiced to give you something special.**

**It's not the next chapter, it's just something to satisfy you till the next chapter :)**

**This is why Grant was acting so fishy....**

**AN at the end :) **

* * *

**Grants POV**

Man…I feel terrible.

Playing Leaf like that…it's sick. I hate it.

But they have Bex, and If I want her back…..well….

I watched from the sidelines during code black, watching Rodney capture Leaf.

Why they wanted her? I don't know.

But I had to get Bex back…

"Where is she?" I heard Zach yell, coming towards me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me yelling "WHERE IS SHE!!"

I just bowed my head, and looked in a different direction.

"He gave them to her" I heard someone say and I looked up to see Mr. Solomon walking up to us. "He tricked Leaf, making her dumbfounded so she wouldn't move, so they could take her. Why? I have no clue." He looked at me, with pure disgust in his eyes. "You," he pointed a finger and shocked it at me. "Have explaining to do."

Zach's hands dropped from me, and I heard him take an intake of breath. "Is it true Grant?" He whispered. When I didn't answer, he grabbed my chin, jerking it up so I had to look at him. "IS IT TRUE!?" He yelled in my face. I saw tears growing in his eyes.

"Yes" I whispered, cringing for the slap that never came

But what came next was worse than a slap,

It was the sound of Zach sobbing.

* * *

**How do you like?!?!?**

**I'm always SO nerves when i post these things!!! Gah...**

**So that's why Grant was acting like that...to get Bex back...**

**But why did they have Bex? You'll find out in the next chapter ;)**

**I'm aiming for 70 reviews! I KNOW you can do it! You brought me from like....45 to 62!! **

**I love yall!! Your all PURE AWESOMENESS!! **

**Thanks to, **

**Jazzii23 - For adding my story to her favorites, and adding me as one of her favorite authors! **

**Tunarh - For adding me to her favorite Authors ! **

**cleopatra82 - For adding me to her story alert!**

**Botanybay - For adding me to her story alert! **

**And once again to my amazing reviewers ( exspecialy to IheartZacharyGoode who has always been there!)**

**Later! **

**Lauren Mallory **


	13. Sorry,AN

**Hey yall!!**

**Okay, So sorry for not updating, but…**

**This story has gone downhill, I don't like it….at all.**

**Sooo…There is no more new surrounding s**

**I'm very VERY sorry to all my readers, and fans, but….i just can't work on it anymore**

**But, I will answer any of your questions about it. If you'll PM, you'll get the inside scoop about how it would have ended.**

**Once again, I'm very sorry, but I am starting on another one (:**

**I hope you don't hat me!!**

**Later!**


End file.
